Icha Icha vol1: Aishiteru
by ero-sama 8669
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating for several months. Naruto wants to tell Hinata about the kyuubi. Will she stay or will she reject him? Naruhina, Hinted SasuOC, NejiTen


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto…. Though I wish I did. Kishimoto, Masashi is the rightful owner of Naruto. **_**Runs to corner and cries.**_ **Well on with the show!! This story has a lemon that has some detail. Warning!! There will be lots of fluff and if you like straight to the lemon stories then please find another story. If you don't like lemons then please go back and find another story. I'm changing a few things. Instead of a month its several months since they started dating. My OC is also different, just the name. Ja ne!**

Normal speech: Kage bushin no jutsu!

**Demon speech: Rasengan**

'**Thought': Katon: Housenka no jutsu**

**Hinata- age: 15 1/2**

**Naruto- age: 16**

**Icha Icha: Aishiteru**

It has been several months since they started dating. Everything was perfect. Hyuuga, Hinata did not have a care in the world whenever she was with Naruto. She was living happily for the first time in years. She didn't care that she didn't have her fathers consent; she was dating the man of her dreams. Her long time crush, Uzumaki, Naruto. Whenever she was with him, she felt like she could do anything. She was more confident than ever, and her strength was improving.

"I can't wait to see him again." Hinata was presently walking down the street in Konohagakure. She had long, blackish-blue hair that stopped mid-back and two strips of hair framing her face with bangs that stopped before her eyebrows. She wore a slightly big, purple jacket, that was lavender on the sleeves, and the cuffs of her jacket were the same purple that covered most of her jacket. She wore a pair of dark blue ninja pants that stopped at her ankles. Her eyes, at first glance look white, but are actually a light shade of lavender and have no pupils. As all Hyuuga are born with. To finish of her outfit she had the common blue ninja shoes and her leaf hitai-ate was hanging loosely around her neck.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan! What's going on?" Tenten was running up to her. Tenten was wearing a light tan-colored tunic shirt that slightly was form fitting and dark blue ninja pants that stopped mid-calf. Her hair was done in two buns and her leaf hitai-ate was on her forehead. Hinata smiles at her friend.

"Konnichiwa Tenten-chan." Hinata was happy to see her best friend.

Tenten looked around. "Oi, where's Naruto?"

"He's on a mission with Neji-nii-san, and Nara-kun."

Tenten nodded, "So, that's the reason Neji-kun wasn't at training the past three days." Tenten blushed, "Has neji-kun said anything about me?" Hinata shook her head. Tenten hung her head.

"He did give me a message to give to you." Tenten's face lit up.

"Really, what is it?" Hinata handed tenten an envelope. She opened it with excitement.

She read the letter out loud, 'Meet me where the sun and shadows dance.' Hinata had a puzzled look on her face, but her friend had a knowing expression. "Arigato, Hinata-chan."

Before Hinata could ask what the letter meant, tenten ran off.

Hinata resumed her walk. She ran into Ino, Kiba, Shino, and the rest of her friends before she went to her private training ground. No one ever ventured out into that area because it was too far from the village and kitsune tend to roam around. No one really liked them, but Hinata loved their company. They sort of reminded her of Naruto. She worked on her family taijutsu, Jyuuken and also worked on what little genjutsu and ninjutsu she knew. When she stopped training it was almost sundown. She picked up her kunai and other ninja weapons she used and trekked to her favorite place in the entire village.

The Hokage Monument, a dedication to all the past and present Hokage of Konohagakure. From there, she could see the entire village. The sky was filled with tints of blue, orange, red and yellow. It was a beautiful sight. The breeze that was light going by was cold, and was getting colder. That was expected after all, it was winter and it had been cold all day. On rare occasions it would snow in the village and it seemed that this year the people of konoha would see a white Christmas.

She was so entranced by the view she did not sense some one walking up behind her. By the strangers feet was a brown-orange kitsune. The fox had sky blue eyes and white tipped paws. The man stopped a few feet away from Hinata and signaled his little companion to go to Hinata. The little kitsune did as it was told. It walked up to her and sat facing her. Its tail wagging and it eyes sparkling in the waning sun light.

"Haru-kun, why aren't you with Naruto-kun." She asked as she scratched the fox between the ears.

"Because, I'm right here." Naruto whispered into her ear. This caused Hinata to jump. Between the hot breath on her neck and sneaking up on her, the hair on her neck was standing on end. She saw her boyfriend, grinning at her reaction.

He was wearing a form fitting jacket that showed the curves of muscle, the jacket was black and orange. The black stopped mid back and was orange on the bottom half with a red spiral in the middle. He was wearing black pants and black ninja shoes. His hair was a bright yellow, and stopped at the bottom of his neck and was spiky. He wore his leaf hitai-ate on his forehead to hold his hair out of his face. His eyes were sky blue and he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Hinata let out a sigh and tried calmed her racing heart. She was blushing from the warm breath that was on her neck a few seconds ago.

"Ah! How I love that blush!" He stated with adore.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I thought y-you were on a m-mission." She stuttered, it was something that she did if she was nervous or she was startled. In this case the latter.

Naruto grinned, "Oh, well we finished earlier that anticipated."

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound." She gave him a small smile, but when she blinked he disappeared. She would have panicked if two arms hadn't wrapped around her waist. Hinata felt his breath on her neck and ear and the hair on her neck was again standing up. Her blush increased until it went from a light pink to a light red.

"I missed you Hina-chan." He softly whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but look at the ground and smile. "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

Haru was running around their feet. Hinata turned in his arms and the stared at each others eyes.

Naruto leaned toward Hinata's lips. She meet him half-way. They kiss was just a quick brush of lips, but from that one kiss a fire consumed them and the quickly returned to each others lips. The kiss went from a gesture of love to one of passion. Naruto ran his tongue gently across hinata's bottom lip hoping to enter her mouth. She was a little surprised, but she parted her lips none the less. They both felt high from the new sensation, this was different from their usual kiss. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that her hand could grip the back of his head. They broke the kiss; the need for air was too great. They were panting and had a blush on both their faces. They leaned in to kiss again. They managed to control themselves this time and the kiss was not as passionate, but still welcomed wholeheartedly. Naruto felt something cold and wet fall on his cheek and broke the kiss, much to hinata's disappointment, to see what it was.

"Hina-chan, look." He smiled and pointed to the sky.

Hinata looked up and saw that it was snowing. The snow was gradually falling and looked as though it were all in slow motion.

"Its beautiful." Hinata stared at the snow as it fell.

Naruto saw that the snow was slightly building up on her hair and he thought, '_She's so beautiful.'_ He took one arm off her waist and stared at his girlfriend catching snowflakes in her hand with a smile on her face. He couldn't help smiling, but his smile turned into a frown when he thought about what he was going to tell her. 'I have to tell her about the Kyuubi sealed within me; I can't let her find out later and risk her friendship if it doesn't work out. If she leaves now, it might not hurt as much.'

The Kyuubi pulled naruto into his lair. That happened to be in naruto's mind. **"**_**Well, well it seems your planning on telling your mate about me."**_

"_Yeah, so what?"_ The Kyuubi always made things difficult for the blonde.

The mighty Kitsune demon just laughed, its laugh was deep and had been said to cause hurricanes. The entire room shook.

"_What's so funny?!"_ The demon stopped laughing and looked at the little boy, because to the Kyuubi that's all he was a little boy.

"_**Do you expect her to stay by your side once she finds out that you're the jinchuuriki for the mighty, Kyuubi no Youko."**_Naruto had to admit the fox had a point, if everyone knew, hell if anyone knew they wouldn't go near him again.

'_What if she stays with me and actually loves me for who I am?'_ The Kyuubi stared at the boy in front of him.

'_**What if she doesn't and you wind up alone? Could you live with that?'**_ Naruto glared at his fuzzy tenant.

'_I know that she will accept me, I have faith that she will stay with me.'_

'_**Yeah, and maybe Orochimaru will finally stop being a pedophile. You know when that pink-haired girl found out, she would have hated you if that old lady, Tsunade, hadn't have set her straight.' **_The demon threw Naruto back into reality. The last thing he heard the fox say was, _**'Good luck, kit.'**_

Hinata had been watching the snow fall when see saw that Naruto was staring at her. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto realized it had only been a few seconds in his mindscape. He looked away and scratched his cheek and blushed. "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking how beautiful you were." He was hoping that hinata didn't think he was a pervert like Ero-sennin.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. She saw that her boyfriend's ears were a little red. She realized he was blushing to. She snickered at his attempt to hide his blush.

Naruto look at hinata with a confused expression on his face. "What are you laughing at?"

Hinata pointed at the still visible blush on his face. "I'm laughing at your blush. Normally I'm the one that's blushing."

Naruto grinned. He had the perfect way to get back at her for laughing. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Hinata didn't have time to react as Naruto started tickling her. She went from snickering to laughing hysterically in an instant.

"S-s-stop, you w-in!" She tried desperately to sound serious, but her laughter and the huge smile on her face wasn't exactly intimidating. He stopped so she could catch her breath. She was slightly panting. Hinata took this pause as an opportunity to get payback. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, which left him dazed long enough for her to start tickling him. He was brought back from his momentary daze when he started laughing. He struggled to say,

"H-hey... No... Fair." Try as he might he couldn't stop laughing. He fell on his back taking hinata with him as he went down. She continued to tickle him until he eventually grabbed her hands and pulled him close. They both laughed because they were having the time of their lives.

When they finally calmed down hinata noticed that she was on top of naruto and that his knee was between her legs. As she blushed at least five shades of red before she quickly tried to get up.

"Gomen, naruto-kun." Before she could move, naruto held her close with his arms around her small waist. He pulled her close so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Before she could say anything, naruto captured her lips. After the initial shock, she returned the kiss. To them it seemed like hours, yet it was only a few minutes 'til they broke the kiss, their breathing was slightly heavy. Hinata noticed that she was no longer looking down at her boyfriend, but was looking up into his warm blue eyes that seemed to look like a clear blue sky. At some point naruto had turned them so he was on top. The snow was still falling, but now it was raining. That didn't matter to them.

Naruto moved his arms so that he was propped up on his elbows. They stared at each other for a moment before naruto leaned down so that he was close to her neck. He quickly licked a small spot on hinata's neck, making her gasp. The contrast between the momentary warmth and the cold made her tilt her neck so that she exposed more of her neck. She put her arms around his back and he licked the same spot more slowly. She moaned slightly, the new sensation felt very good to her. He then began to kiss up and down her neck, lightly nipping every few seconds. Naruto's hand ran down hinata's side, making her shiver under his touch. He moved his hand under the bottom of her jacket.

His hand glided across her stomach, he kissed her with a great deal of passion and she returned it with the same amount of passion. With each passing second their breathing became heavier and heavier. His hand went higher and started to massage her breast through her bra. She jumped when his hand started to massage her breast. She moaned into the kiss and naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and the feeling that they were on cloud nine came back stronger than ever. They each explored the others mouth.

A very cold, wet sensation caused them cool down. Naruto took his hand out of his girlfriend's jacket and he pulled away from hinata's lips. A small trail of saliva bridged their lips as they broke the pleasurable moment. Naruto licked the trail from her lips and smiled.

They were both soaked from the rain and were shivering. He looked at her. Her blackish blue hair was sticking to her face. His hair was longer than it was three years ago and was starting to cover his eyes.

"I think we should go find some shelter before we catch a cold." Hinata nodded, "Hai."

They found momentary shelter under in a doorway. The rain was coming down harder and it had stopped snowing. Naruto looked at his girlfriend and noticed that she was shivering much more now.

'Kuso, if we don't get out of this rain soon she could get really sick.' He held her close hoping to warm her somehow. "Hina-hime, how far away is the Hyuuga compound?" She was shaking less, but only slightly.

She pointed north, "On the other side of the village."

Naruto cursed his luck. Then an idea popped into his head. "Come on we'll stay at my apartment 'til the rain stops and I have extra clothes that you can borrow. It's this way, follow me."

He grabbed her hand and started heading toward his apartment. It wasn't the same one he had when he was a genin. When he came back Tsunade had got him a new one as a "welcome home" present.

In his head Kyuubi decided to give his two cents. _**'Good thinking kit, now if the two of you mate, there will be no interruptions.' **_Naruto almost slipped but caught himself, so it looked like he just leaned forward a little.

'_Please!' _He whined,_ 'Just go back to sleep and leave me alone!'_ He had a blush that could rival hinata's.

Naruto and Hinata finally made it after five minutes of running. He opened the door and they rushed inside. They quickly took of their shoes so that they wouldn't drag mud on the clean floors. Hinata had never been in naruto's apartment before and it finally hit her. She was alone with Naruto in his apartment, possibly for the whole night. To say she was nervous was partially true, but another part of her was worried. _'What if we end up…? What should I do?'_ She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Naruto went into the other room to get some towels so they could dry off. Hinata went over to the window and looked out to see the rain was still coming down pretty hard. _'I wonder when it will start snowing again.'_ She wasn't complaining or anything. She like the rain, but it only snows once in a long time, especially in Hi no Kuni. Her train of thought was derailed, when out of a little makeshift bed, came Haru, bounding across the room and ran around her legs. She bent down so that she was sitting on the back of her feet and pet the little kitsune behind the ears.

"Haru-kun, how did you manage to stay dry in the rain?"

"It's because he came home before it started rain, while we were…um… too preoccupied to notice." The blush on his face mirrored the one on hinata's, but the smile never left their faces.

One thing Hinata noticed was that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt, but had a different pair of black pants on, with a simple knot keeping his pants from falling off. He had a towel across his shoulders so he could dry his hair. Haru barked happily and loudly for a few seconds.

"Here, you can use the shower if you want." He grinned sleeplessly.

Hinata stood up and took the clothes from him. She placed her left hand on his right cheek, tracing one of the three whisker marks for a second before she gave him a small peck on the other side of his face. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

She walked into the bathroom and began taking her jacket and shirt off, then her pants, until she was wearing just her underwear and bra. She put on the dry clothes that Naruto gave her which consisted of a black pair of long shorts that stopped at her knees and an orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the back. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had red marks all over her neck. She remembered what had occurred a short time ago on the Hokage Monument. She blushed a deep shade of red as she remembered how good it felt to have Naruto touch her like that.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment. He had finished drying his hair and it was spiky again. Haru went to sleep in his little bed. Naruto stared at the fox for a few seconds before he remembered that he was going to tell Hinata about his fuzzy tenant.

'_As Shikamaru would say, "What a drag."'_

Hinata came out in Naruto's spare clothes. She looked at her boyfriend and noticed a few things that almost gave her a bloody nose. Her boyfriend had a toned, muscular yet slim body and a slight six-pack abs. His upper body looked as though it was carved in marble. His arms were muscular, but not excessively. She sat down next to him. He smiled at her, but it disappeared in a flash.

"Hinata, there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

Hinata was slightly worried. _'What's he going to say?'_

Before she could speak, Naruto continued, "I want you to know one thing before I tell you. I will always love you no matter what."

Hinata went from worry to concern. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi 16 years ago on October 10?"

She was still confused but answered none the less. "The Yondaime fought and killed the Kyuubi, but in the end sacrificed his own life in the battle."

Naruto expected that as her answer, everyone in the village had been told that and everyone who knew the truth had remained silent due to their hate for the Kitsune Demon. What he didn't expect was for her to continue. "Although, that's not really what happened. The Yondaime instead, sealed the Kitsune into a small newborn child. Correct?"

Naruto was wide eyed. He didn't expect her to know that much. "Yeah. Do you know who that child is?"

Hinata shook her head. She knew who it was, but said nothing. He gathered chakra to his hands and the seal appeared.

"It was me, I was that child." Hinata didn't react she just stared at the seal. "If you want you can stay here until the rain stops then you can go home. I'll stay out of your way."

He got up and started walking towards his room. When he was stopped by a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind. Hinata had one hand over naruto's heart and one on his stomach over the seal.

"It doesn't matter to me. You are still you. You have never once acted like a demon and I never heard of a demon treating any one kindly. You have showed nothing, but love since we have been together."

She rested her head between his shoulder blades and held him tighter. Naruto said nothing as he place a hand over hinata's hand placed on his heart.

"How did you find out?" Inwardly, he was happy that she was still with him and he waited for her answer.

"My father always forbade me from going near you or from being in contact with you, ever since I started having feelings for you. When I asked him why he'd brush me off and tell me that you would taint the family's honor. That made me wonder, even more. When you came back, he demanded I stay away from you. I asked him why and he told me that you were a monster, the Kyuubi incarnate. I thought about how you are and to me you aren't the Kyuubi. Not in the least."

He turned in her arms, but didn't look at her. "Why do you not fear me? Why do you stay by me even though, others have left me? My precious people tend to leave when they find out I have the Kyuubi sealed in me."

Hinata used one hand to cup one side of his face and made him look at her. "I want you to know one thing; my feelings for you will never change. Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." She leaned up and kissed him. The brush of lips made Naruto forget all his doubts about their relationship and kiss her back.

He pulled away reluctantly and whispered, "Aishiteru, Hina-hime."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips moved from their lips to her jaw line and towards her neck. Before he continued, he drew his head back till it was one inch away; his breath was hot and was creating goose bumps on her neck.

"Yaru, hina-hime." His voice was full of love and lust. That made Hinata shiver.

"Matte, Naruto-kun." She moaned as Naruto went back to kissing her neck, nipping at two second intervals.

He looked up and they meet each others gaze. "Nani, Hinata-chan?"

She took his hands and walked backwards until she was in his bedroom, then she pulled him into a deep kiss. She placed his hands on her hips and placed her hands on the back of his head. She gently ran her tongue on his bottom lip; he parted his lips and gave her entry. He was shocked and amused at her sudden burst of confidence. They fought for control of the others mouth, in the end Hinata let him win. Naruto moved forward and slowly laid Hinata on the bed. He used his arms to support himself above her. They started breathing heavily into the kiss and part to replenish the air the lost.

After a few seconds of staring at each other they resumed their passionate kiss. His hand caressed her side as it traveled down towards her hips. She shivered in anticipation of what was to come. The gentle way he touched her skin was causing her to tremble. His hand stopped at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He pushed the shirt so it was just below her breast. He kissed her abdomen softly and each kiss left a warm spot every time he moved his lips to another part of her stomach. She would quietly moan with each kiss. He noticed that her stomach was what every girl wished to have. Flat and fit, her stomach was smooth and had no scars. That was amazing considering her career as a ninja. Both his hands were by her hips.

She sat up partly, and supported herself on her forearms. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked in her lavender eyes. Her eyes held so much love…love…love for him and only him. He smiled and kissed on the lips passionately. He sat up on his knees. Hinata didn't want to part lips so soon, so she followed his body until she was fully sitting up. Naruto grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and slowly pulled it up. Hinata raised her arms up so Naruto could pull the shirt completely off. He threw the shirt to some corner of his room to be forgotten for the moment that the expressed themselves.

They broke the kiss long enough for the shirt to go over her head. Naruto leaned forward and started to nip and kiss her neck as he made quick work of her bra. After the clasp was unhooked, he slid the straps down her arms and his lips followed. He threw it near where the t-shirt landed in a corner of his room. He got his first look at her nude upper body. Her breast were big, but not too big just the right size.

She could feel his gaze on her chest, she tried to cover her self with her arms, but he pulled her arms away and smiled gently and full of love.

"Why are you trying to hide what is beautiful? My love for you will never change."

She smiled and put one hand on his chest. "Arigato, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru." Naruto kissed her gently on the lips.

She tugged at the hem of his pant and grinned seductively. "I think we should continue, don't you?"

He grinned, "What happened to the shy girl a moment ago?"

"She got over it." They both laughed. Naruto kissed her forehead. Hinata kissed Naruto's neck and untied the knot keeping his pants on him. He stood up and took off his pants. He slowly pulled the shorts he had given to her to wear down her long slender legs. Now they were left in their underwear. Hinata started giggling at the sight of Naruto's boxers. They were black with orange kitsune in various places.

Naruto placed one knee on the bed and kept one foot on the floor to keep balance. He pulled of hinata's panties slowly, so that if she wanted she could stop him. Naruto removed his boxers and laid Hinata back on the bed. She could feel his hardened member on her thigh.

Naruto thought to his self, _'She looks like a goddess.'_

Hinata's hand trailed down Naruto's chest to his abs. Naruto laid next to Hinata and kissed her very deeply. He ran his hand down her waist to her thigh. He used his hand to gently touch her entrance. She jumped, but made no move to stop him. He felt her become very wet. He was grateful that he trained under the greatest hentai's there ever was. Kakashi and Ero-sennin. Being bombarded with pieces of the material his sensei reads and another writes, was actually coming in handy. He knew where to touch and what to do. His hardened member was twitching in need to find release. Naruto moved so that he hovered above Hinata again.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Any time you want to stop, just tell me and I'll stop."

Hinata smiled. "Arigato Naruto, but I want you to be the one who took me."

Naruto blushed. He knew she was still a virgin, but didn't think she wanted him to be the one. "Then being your first, I will try and make this as pleasurable and painless as possible." He thrusted two fingers into her entrance the sensation made her moan loudly. Naruto knew that if he wanted to keep his promise he needed to make sure they weren't disturbed.

He performed and one handed seal for tora. **"Ninpou: seal of silence no jutsu."** He whispered.

Outside no one would hear what was happening in his apartment. He began rhythmical thrusting his fingers into her womanhood as he bit playfully at her neck moving down to her breast where he sucked on her hardened nipple. Hinata was in a world of pleasure. She moaned loudly for each thrust of his fingers brought her that much closer to the edge. She arched her back up and her body closer to Naruto's. After a few more thrusts Hinata felt her self go numb in ecstasy and she released her nectar on Naruto's hand. He pulled his hand from her entrance. Hinata saw him put his hand to his mouth and lick the juices of his fingers. She felt herself grow wetter with each second he took to clean his fingers.

He kissed her lovingly. He positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes looking for permission. She gave him his answer in the form of a passionate kiss. She lightly bit his bottom lip and he parted his lips to give her entrance. The dance of tongues continued until Naruto thrusted into her. She cried out in pain, but was silenced by Naruto making the kiss even deeper. He didn't move until Hinata put one hand in his golden hair and one on the middle of his back in between his shoulder blades. He began to buck his hips into hers quickly and deeply. Naruto now had his head next to hers and Hinata bit into his shoulder to slightly muffling her moans. Naruto thought that wasn't fair so he bucked harder and deeper into her. This made her throw her head back and cry out in bliss.

Naruto kept the pace for a while before he heard Hinata whisper, "A little…harder…Naruto-kun."

Naruto complied and pumped even harder. Hinata came and her eyes glazed over in pleasure, but Naruto wasn't done. He kept pumping more and more. Hinata was on the verge of a second climax. Naruto felt the pressure in his groin grow and pumped harder. He was groaning from the pain and pleasure. Hinata had resumed moaning as loud as her lungs would allow her.

"Hina-hime…I think I'm going to cum."

Hinata's only response was a nod into his shoulder to signify she was too. When he felt the pain intensify he pulled out till only the tip remained and slammed his hips into hinata's. Causing both of them to cum at the same time. They both shouted each others names as they felt the liquids from each other. Naruto could feel the warm liquid cover his member and Hinata felt naruto's seed rocket into her filling her body.

Naruto pulled himself out of his lover and lay next to her on his back. Hinata turned to him and placed her head in his shoulder and a hand resting on his chest and her elbow resting on his stomach. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 4'oclock in the morning. They had been at it for hours. That little tid bit of knowledge filled him with pride. He looked out the window and saw it had stopped raining some time ago and was snowing again. Hinata looked into his eyes. Naruto saw that her eyes were filled with exhaustion and contempt.

He smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Hina-hime." It was December 27, it was her birthday.

She sighed and whispered, "Arigato, Naruto-kun, for everything." She fell asleep.

Naruto pulled the blankets over them and kissed her on the forehead. "Iie, Arigato Hinata-hime."

With that Naruto followed his lover into the awaiting arms of sleep. They laid in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Unbeknownst to them across town in the Uchiha Complex, Uchiha sasuke had also enjoyed his night. The girl asleep next to him, Hatake, Hikari, had given him a spectacular night. Even if it was filled with bondage and Sasuke was on the receiving end a majority of the time. Still he was satisfied.

**So what do you think? Pretty good for a first attempt at a lemon huh? Well please, READ&REVIEW! Tell me if some thing needs improvement. Please don't flame me. Anyways this is complete so…I think I'll make another next time NejiTen or maybe a ShikaTem. Visit my profile and vote on what song Hinata should sing in the continuation of this story. ****Ja n****e!**


End file.
